


Days With Team K pt. 3 - A Day In Rome

by Sal_k



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Demonio Strada - Freeform, Gen, Inazuma Eleven - Freeform, Orpheus - Freeform, Team K - Freeform, days with Team K
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sal_k/pseuds/Sal_k
Summary: This story is going to be shorter and more boring.I really have no good ideas for a fanfic anymore.
Kudos: 4





	Days With Team K pt. 3 - A Day In Rome

The boys went out to walk through Rome together.  
They left early in the morning after breakfast.  
Some of them wanted to walk in smaller groups.  
So the groups were;  
* Demonio, Bianco,Violette   
* Azzurro, Nero, Azubel, Marrone   
* Pardo, Amaranto, Giallo, Verdio, Indigo   
* Rattimo, Grigio, Rosso, Roseo

Violette took a lot of pictures of the buildings, cafes and the statues that were placed in Rome.   
Bianco just keeps buying Gelato and other sweets.   
Demonio prefers to enjoy everything instead of taking pictures.  
Violette also goes into many stores, especially clothing stores, sometimes he can spend more than one hour in just only one place.  
Bianco always gets angry at Violette and complains much about that.  
But Violette just loves shopping, especially in Rome.

For the second group; Azzurro, Azubel, Nero & Marrone, they’re more of sitting at a cafe, they enjoy talking to each other more than anything else, except of Azzurro, who only wants to eat his Gelato. 

The third group; Pardo, Amaranto, Giallo, Verdio & Indigo, they are taking a lot of pictures together at the colosseum.   
Giallo always complains at Verdio, who always succeeds to take bad pictures of Giallo.

And the last group; Rattimo, Grigio, Rosso & Roseo,   
Rattimo goes to all the churches in Rome to take pictures of angel statues, he loves angels and has a huge collection himself at home.  
Roseo is trying hard to get pictures together with Rosso, but Rosso always denies him at all costs.  
Grigio takes a lot of pictures of the angels as well, but he also takes a lot pictures of Rattimo because he asked so. 

Before the day ended, they decided to have a nice dinner at a good restaurant all together.


End file.
